Exposed
by justchaa
Summary: When Akira realized Mina could enter "the sleep of the dead," he sacrificed himself. What happened between the time Mina fell asleep, and woke up? In Chapter 70, when Mina was rescued from Rozenmann.


**This took place when Akira gave his blood to Mina during the escape from Rozenmann. So much emotion there. The fact that he said "I think I almost came in my pants" made me laugh, but I ship these two so much it's ridiculous.**

**I'm not the best writer, but it bugged me that the fake mina got a hold of him before the real mina did, so I really wanted something like this to happen.**

* * *

"Drink, Princess," he pleaded, pressing her head against his shoulder, "please."

Within seconds, he felt her fangs pierce his skin. He couldn't really explain the feeling, but he recognized it. It was like the first time he saw her in her true form. This uncontrollable need, this want – he was lustful, and he was in love. With this bite, everything became exposed.

Her fangs dug deeper, and his body burned. He felt her inside his body, as she sucked away his life. His hands held onto the princess harder, asking for relieve, but she didn't stop. His breathing became hoarse and he fell onto his back. He opened his eyes, and he was shocked at what he saw.

Her body was reacting to his blood and instantly she transformed into her true self. He could feel his blood coursing through as her fangs clanged onto him. There, he felt the pulsating urge that was apparent between the two. Seeing her like this with her body crawled over him, his member ached as the fullness of her breast pressed against his chest.

"Princess," he pleaded as he hugged her closer. His fingers entwined with her hair, and he gave into his need. He grasped her behind, roughly adjusting her right above his pleading member. He couldn't take it anymore. The princess was forced to release her bite, and her eyes full of lust and rage as she looked at her prey.

She was bewildered. These emotions rushing through her mind. She wanted him. She needed him. He tasted so good. But she was frightened and angry because she knew the consequence. Bright crimson fluids dripped through her lips as her fangs remain exposed. She wiped away the blood, and her bright red eyes soften as she finally gazed upon her lover.

Akira took in the site. The moonlight peaked through the opening of the cave, and it embraced her perfectly. His hands remained on her waist, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. He couldn't believe this is who promised to remain by his side until his last breath. He took a deep breath and subdue to his deteriorating strength. His hands slipped away, and his eyes began to shut.

Seconds later, he tasted blood on his lips. He felt her breath on him. Their lips were locked, and he felt her hands hugging him closer. He could feel her pressing against his member.

"Akira," she cried, "I'm so sorry." She knew that a vampire's bite is lethal to his kind, and she resented herself. Her fingers laced in his hair, and her breathing was out of control.

_It's okay_, he thought as he dwelled in this moment. He knew he could never have her – her body belongs to her people, to the future of her kind. But he's happy. Happy that she's in his life. _Don't cry, princess_.

Her lips grazed his again, but she allowed her emotions to take over. She sucked him in, forcing him to raise up and she grabbed his hands to wrap around her. "Akira, please," she pleaded, "please."

Tears dripped from her big, red eyes and she felt his hand cup her face.

"You know," he voice giving in, "I wanted to tell you something."

The princess eyes gave away that she wanted him to just stop talking. To just stop and rest, but her heart yearned for what he was going to say. "What?"

He grabbed her by the neck, and their lips collided. Her hands pressed against his chest and she tried to push him off.

"Akira," she proceeded, but he cut her off with more. His member craved for her, and his hand cupped her chest. She couldn't understand this feeling - this burning sensation that was overcoming her. She didn't want to deny him, but the poison that is flowing through him. She doesn't want to lose him. She can't. She wants him. She wants to be selfish – to be able to indulge being with her beloved. Since they made that promise, she dreamed of him by her side. Dreamed of her in this form so they can match.

"Shhh," slipped through his lips as he continued to kiss her. "Please."

She paused, and she rested her head against his chest. "Akira," she quivered. Her eyes gave away that she's nervous, confused, but her body stated otherwise. Her hands were trailing down his chest, slowly enjoying how handsome this little boy has become.

"I know." He sighed, knowing that it will never be more than this. He rested his head against hers. "I want you, Hime-san. I," he took a deep breath as he massaged her neck. "You mean everything to me."

The princess couldn't stop crying at the words Akira said. _I love you, _she screamed inside. She looked up with a soft smile and she threw her inhibitions out. "Akira."

Akira was shocked when he saw this new aggression. She was forceful as her teeth tugged on his lips. She pressed him against the ground and her hand slipped inside as her nails dug into his skin. That feeling alone left him wanting to release that pressure building inside.

"Princess," he pleaded. She could feel his hand digging into her neck as he tangled his fingers into her hair. She knows he wants it. His eyes were shut, his body arched, and the sounds escaping his lips were enough to satisfy her, but she sat up, straddling him, and her fingers were playing with his waistband.

She was exposed and vulnerable by her wolf-boy. She looked at him with eyes full of lust and she expected nothing less than for him to give her his all. _Hime-san_.

Akira locked eyes with her as he lifted her slowly. His eager member slipped out as he stroked it, allowing the natural lubricant to emerge. He reached up to kiss her, and he loved feeling her like this. _Nothing compares, not even the bite_.

"Ahh," she moaned, causing her hands to dig into his hair as his member pushed through. As he slowly pressed her down, he could feel her nails penetrating through his skin, but nothing could take away from him being inside of her.

Him, giving her the satisfaction, the ecstacy, the pleasure she has been yearning for, was something he wanted to do for such a long time. As he continued his ministration, his lips left trails down her neck, sucking softly as he pulled her hair. Her chest was pressed down so hard against his, and he wanted it. He wanted his lips everywhere on her. He wanted to feel her in every way. He lifted her softly as he continued to force his way inside. There, he sees her pert nipple and he grasp for it. His lips surrounds it, teasing it between his teeth.

He knows she never experienced anything like this, but he knows she isn't naïve. All this sensual feeling emerging between the two, they both want this to be as unforgettable as possible. They don't know what is in store in the future.

She bit her lips roughly, causing her fangs to break her skin. Blood seeped through, but she didn't care. She held in her pain, and let out a deep sigh as he continued. He hugged her tighter, kissing between her breasts. The princess didn't let go of her grip on him. She couldn't believe it is happening.

_Akira and I are together_.

He released his hold on her and slowly laid her down on her back with his member still inside. He gazed at her and he smirks, brushing her hair away from her face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he kneeled down to kiss her. His arms wrapped around under her as he began to thrust deeper inside. The princess' fingers trailed down his back looking for something to grip. Her fingers sank into his bottom, and she began pushing him deeper inside her. Her lips pressed against the spot she bit, kissing it softly at each thrust.

All those suppressed feelings she had, she never could imagine how enjoyable they truly are. This was nothing like biting. This was far more exhilarating. The feeling of Akira against her, the feeling of his lips on her, and the fact that they both wanted this… Nothing will ever come near to this.

He continued his administrations, but he lifted her up knowing it may be painful against the hard, dirt floor. He didn't give her enough time to do anything as his lips crashed against hers again. She began to straddle him slowly, pulling his hands towards her chest. The sensation that is finally taking over is unbearable and she wanted him all over. She grabbed herself as Akira sucks her and he continued to embrace her. He could feel how wet she was as it leaked down his member, and he knew he was doing it right. His hand gripped against her stomach, his thumb rubbing the front of her cave. She rode him slowly, and her head fell back. Her hand was gripping his wrist as he rubbed harder against it – and faster and she continued. His lips locked with hers.

He couldn't get enough of her.

"Mina," he softly said as their lips parted. His member is pleading for more, but it wanted to relieve itself.

"Please, Akira," Mina begged. Akira continued to hold onto his building pressure as he continued to work her body against his. He wanted to make her feel good, just like she is doing to him. "Akira," she breathed, "my body."

He didn't hold back. He pulled out and flipped her over on all fours. She winced at how rough he became, but she was back in ecstasy once he forced him in. He left kiss trails down her spine as his hand took advantage of her position. He grabbed the front of her cave and began rubbing it faster causing her fall forward, but Akira caught her, leaning herself up against him. They continued to kiss as he continued both his duties. Her kiss weakened as he felt her walls wrap around him tightly and he allowed his member to release himself.

His body gave way to weakness and they both fall on top of him. She rolled over, running her fingers over his lips with a smile that illuminated brighter than before.

"Akira," she cooed as she crawled on top of him again, enjoying the view of the tired warrior. She planted a kiss on his lips and he was thankful for this. His eyes watered as she rested on top of him. He finally was able to shut his eyes.

A few moments later, he woke up by a kiss. "I have to go." And she took off, flying through.

"I still didn't get to tell you," he smiled, "I love you, Hime-san."


End file.
